In translating relocatable object code into an absolute addressed ROM image, there is a need, in certain applications, to split the object code image into even addressed and odd addressed locations. One application where this need arises is when an object code image which is produced in a 16 bit machine must be split into two partitions for the purpose of programming pairs of 8 bit PROM devices, one device at a time.
In solving the above-described need, in large arrays, there are instances where large additional amounts of storage are not available for the purpose of splitting the array. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method for sorting, in place, objects in an array of sequentially addressed locations into two partitions, the first partition containing all of the even addressed objects and the second partition containing all of the odd addressed objects.